Cure White
|-|Honoka Yukishiro= ] |-|Cure White= Summary Yukishiro Honoka is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure. She's a kind and soft-spoken girl, although she's occasionally shown to have a strict side. She's incredibly intelligent, often being referred to as the Queen of Knowledge in her school. Despite rarely interacting with Misumi Nagisa, she eventually became her best friend after having a fight with her. When transforming, she becomes Cure White, who combats enemies with graceful and elegant maneuvers. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Yukishiro Honoka, Cure White Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in Max Heart Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Electricity Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Healing, Aura, Energy Projection | Light Manipulation and Statistics Amplification | All base abilities to a greater extent plus Shockwave Creation Attack Potency: Planet level (Can harm characters who can harm them) | At least Planet level (Defeated the Dark King with Cure Black) | At least Planet level (Stronger than their previous base) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked several hits from the Dark King) | At least Planet level (Should be superior to before) | At least Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometres with lightning and light-based attacks Standard Equipment: Mipple, Pollun | Mipple Intelligence: High (She's incredibly intelligent, especially with science-related subjects, and is the head of the Science Club) Weaknesses: She needs to be with Nagisa to transform. She also needs to be with Cure Black to use any of her attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Marble Screw: White summons white lightning. Afterward, using one hand to hold each other's hand, Black and White fire a stream of black and white lightning from the other hand towards their foe. * Rainbow Therapy: Cure White, along with Cure Black, call upon the power of their respective-colored aura and unleash a rainbow aura towards their target to relieve them from curses or evil possession. * Rainbow Storm: Using the Rainbow Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max: An upgraded version of the Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max Spark: The Marble Screw Max augmented by the Sparkle Bracelets. Cure Black and White fire a rainbow-colored energy similar to the Rainbow Storm, only this time, it also has the black and white lightning attributes. *'Extreme Luminario:' An attack where after Shiny Luminous unleashes a rainbow-colored light, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and create a rainbow-colored heart in front of them. They then let loose a shining explosion of light from the heart. It also has a Max version which was so powerful, that its explosive light spread across the vastness of space and could be seen from other planets in the solar system. Key: Base | Rainbow Bracelets | Base (Max Heart) | Sparkle Bracelets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Geniuses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5